


Fry Cooks On Venus

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fry Cooks On Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I promised Sky ages ago, and I can't even remember what I'm getting in exchange for this one.  
> I love this movie far too much for my own good. One day, I want to become Ferris Bueller. Or possibly a fry cook on Venus.  
> Title was approved by a Comittee of Two (to wit: myself and InnocentBystander!Meryl.)

The first time Sloane kissed Cameron was on a Thursday afternoon, and at the time, Cameron thinks he'll remember that for the rest of his life.

"Um, Sloane?" He protests feebly. "Sloane!"

"Hm?" Cameron thinks she looks far too irresistible, and mentally slaps himself. He also thinks she looks far too much at ease for a girl who's just kissed her boyfriend's best friend. "What was that about?"

She smiles. "It's a kiss, Cameron. Kisses aren't usually about anything." She kisses him again, and he puts his arms around her waist this time. "See?"

"But," he protests, even though all he can think about right now are her lips. "Ferris ..."

"Ferris knows," she says, and before he can think of anything more intelligent than "Buh?" to say about that, she continues: "Who do you think came up with this?"

Cameron has to admit, having your girlfriend kiss your best friend is a plan that could only have been formed in the mind of Ferris Bueller, but that doesn't answer his main question, which is: "Why?" He frowns. "Wait, this is some kind of prank, isn't it? To get back at me for pretending to drown? I told you guys I was sorry for that!"

"It's not a joke, Cam." She has that patient look on her face, the one she gets whenever she's waiting until Ferris talks him into going along with his latest plan. He thinks he should've learned by now that resisting isn't going to work, and decides that now would be a good time to stop trying.

"Oh. Okay then."

She grins. "Ferris owes me five bucks. I told him it wouldn't take more than five minutes to convince you." It occurs to Cameron that he should probably feel insulted that they made a bet about this, but he has more important things on his mind right now.

* * *

  


The first time Cameron kisses Ferris is late on a Sunday morning, with Sloane giggling in the background.

"Um, Cam? What are you doing?" Cameron notes with satisfaction that finally, he's managed to throw Ferris off his guard.

"Beating you at your own game," he says, and looks innocent. That is, he tries to look innocent, which isn't easy when Sloane slides up behind him, one arm around his waist, and he can feel her grin at Ferris.

"Told you he'd catch up quickly," she says, and for the second time in one day, Ferris Bueller is tongue-tied.

'Stop the presses,' Cameron thinks, but says: "Hello? Earth to Ferris, we haven't got all day, you know."

Ferris snaps out of it and grins his trademark grin. "Well, since you seem to be in control of the situation, why don't you take the lead?"

Cameron falters a little, but then Sloane slips her fingers under the waistband of his trunks. "Well, I thought a good place to start would be right ... here." He pushes Ferris into the pool and jumps in after him, pulling Sloane in after himself.

They haven't got all day, but what they do have is close enough to count.


End file.
